coloradoivfandomcom-20200214-history
2. We Can Have It
Will walks into the office of Digital Underground and sees Daniel sitting alone at his desk. '' '''Daniel: '''Hey Will. '''Will: '''Hey, what's going on then? '''Daniel:' Not much. Will: '''Oh... So what about the dudes in the car? '''Daniel: '''Don't worry about that right now, amigo. It look's like there's another problem we're having at the moment. '''Will: Don't worry? Seems like something I should be worried about. Daniel: It's really not. If it was a big issue then we'd see it's outcome by now I assure you. Will: If you say so. So what's the problem? Daniel: 'We've got brawlers. ''Daniel opens the curtain of the window in the office and Will walks over to take a look outside. On street level there is a large group of seven or eight people and two of them are fighting '''Will: What's the big deal? Let them kill each other; they're scum. Daniel: I'd gladly do that brother, but it looks bad for the club and overall just a big pain in the ass. I don't want to see this kind of shit. Will: '''What do you want me to do about it? '''Daniel: I don't know! Hmm, maybe you should just stand around and watch hoping it goes away. Will: 'No need to be an asshole about it. '''Daniel: '''Don't be simple minded. What I want you to do is go out there and scare them off. Take this. ''Daniel hands Will a handgun '''Will: Really? You want me to shoot them? Daniel: 'Make it clean and quick. Just get them the fuck out of here. ''Will walks out of the office without saying a word. The player is instructed to walk out of the club and approach the mob of people 'Will: '''This is fucking stupid. ''Will makes his way outside and walks up to the cheering, pumped up crowd '''Man: '''He fucked your wife! Beat his ass! '''Girl: '''Why would you say that? You're gonna make shit worse you prick! '''Man 2: I wish I was the one fighting. These guys are like bitches COME ON!!! Will looks up at the window where the office is. Daniel is staring out it looking at the whole situation with a grin on his face and a cigarette resting between his fingers Will: 'Everybody stop this shit! You're all ruining a perfectly fine night! '''Man: '''Buzz off. What are you. a good samaritan or something? ''The fighting continues. Will pulls out the gun that Daniel handed to him and flashes it around infront of the crowd. The people seem not to care and go on with watching the fight '''Man:' '''Get the fuck out of here dude! Nobody wants to see your god damn face right now. ''Will fires several warning shots into the sky Man: The maniacs got a gun! Everyone get the fuck out of here! The crowd of people begin running across the street and some of them hop fences to escape. The two fighters attempt to tune into focus and begin running away in a sluggish matter as they hold their heads and bodies in pain. Will begins yelling Will: 'Stay the fuck out alright! I don't want to see you pricks around here again! ''Will fires several more shots in their direction. ''The player is instructed to walk back into the club and see Daniel in his office. '' '''Will: '''All taken care of, Dan my man. '''Daniel: Why didn't you just shoot them? It's what I would have done. 'Will: '''Sometimes a gun isn't quite the answer to everything. It would have been a bitch to drag their bodies off the street and into some sewer. '''Daniel: '''Yeah well most of the times it is the answer. '''Will: '''Not this time. '''Daniel: '''If you insist. Thanks for the help though. Come back later on when you want anymore work. ''Will walks out of the office Mission Passed, $200